User talk:Glospics
Hello Hello Glospics, I'm an admin here and my best advice to you is that if you have any issues with this wikis content then you contact wikia staff. They'll be able to verify your claims and sort any issues out for you. You can contact them here: . --Amateur Obsessive (talk) 23:51, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Thanks have sent email regarding "Claim of Copyright Infringement"Glospics (talk) 16:41, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Welcome! Hello and welcome to the , Glospics! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Glospics page. If you're new to wikia or just new to , you might want to check out some of these links. Not sure where to start? *You might want to read our page all about us *You should also be sure sure to read our policies *Check out the , and see . *Try out the Sandbox, which is a place to practice editing or formatting without changing any serious content. *If you have a question, you can ask any of the or post a question in the forum for other members to answer. Adding content: *Check out the list of to see what pages are linked to but do not yet exist. *Want to help editing pages we're stuck on? See a full list of stubs here. *Before creating a new page, check to see if the same page with a slightly different spelling or title exists. *When editing on a page make sure there are links on the page, otherwise it's a . *Make sure other pages link to the page you're editing otherwise it's a . I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! Please leave me a message on my talk page if I can help with anything. Amateur Obsessive (talk) 16:41, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Your recent actions on this wiki Glospics, Further to a couple of discussions I've had with a member of wikia staff, I'm asking you to leave the copyright issue to wikia staff and not contact users on this wiki about it again. Also a few of your recent edits on the wiki are unacceptable: *Deleting material from pages can be considered vandalism. *Altering signatures on talk pages so that comments appear to come from a different IP address than they did is also vandalism. *Threatening users who have acted in good faith with legal action when the correct approach is to contact wikia staff is also unacceptable. Overall your behaviour on this wiki has been rather unprofessional and confrontational. I'm banning you from this wiki for two weeks for the actions that I've laid out above. If when you return your actions continue in this manner, longer bans will follow until a permanent ban is considered. The correct action for you to take from here on is to contact wikia directly via . Wikia staff have informed me that: "The mechanism for dealing with potential copyright infringements is to stick to the Notice and Takedown procedure of the DMCA." If you want to resolve this issue you need to contact wikia staff and continue that procedure. Thank you. -Amateur Obsessive (talk) 20:17, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for that AMATEUR DMCA notice is on its way. I am unaware of threatening any one - I have just been trying to help users know what they can legally use. ie their own property. If I see something in a store window I cannot just walk in and take it, the store manager expects me to pay for it, otherwise it is called stealing! Plain and simple..... Unfortunately the legal channels may not be so considerate as myself who is just asking for my legal property to be removed, legally, I can charge the abuser for the using my material, damages and legal costs. The wheels are in motion................... 23:56, October 23, 2013 (UTC)